


Delicado

by quicksilverleafs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Español | Spanish, M/M, Triste¿, fluff¿, one-sided Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverleafs/pseuds/quicksilverleafs
Summary: Arturo nunca ha sido delicado con él. Nunca en general.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 10





	Delicado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Esto es lo primero que subo aquí. ¡Es bastante corto, pero espero que te guste!
> 
> [Debería haber una traducción al inglés en mi perfil, aunque advierto que no es mi primer idioma]
> 
> -Quicksilverleafs

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Arturo nunca ha sido delicado con él. Nunca en general. Así, que cuando lo agarra por la nuca y hunde los dedos en su pelo con una sonrisa, definitivamente le sorprende. Que aún con la brusquedad con la que lo hizo, aún con su mano rasposa y llena de callos y cicatrices de entrenamientos y batallas, aún siendo Arturo, se sienta así.

Delicado.

Con el pulgar bajo su pómulo, apenas subiendo y bajando. Dubitativo. Cuidadoso. 

Con el meñique alisándole las greñas de la nuca. 

No puedes culpar a Merlín por inclinarse hacia él, ¿verdad?

Por querer beberse aquel toque como un preso sediento. Por querer guardarlo bajo llave en una cajita y, encerrado en su habitación egoístamente, dejar salir un poco y recordarlo. 

Por querer beberse esa caricia que quizá no vuelva a tener jamás, no de esa manera, que hace que su pecho estalle en llamas de forma agradable—como poner los pies junto al fuego después de estar caminando durante horas en la nieve solo con sus humildes botas de tela. Ese roce cariñoso que hace que el calor se extienda desde su pecho en llamas crepitantes hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo congelado. 

Por querer beberse sus huellas como si pudiera hacerlo. Como si pudiera él, un sirviente, un hombre, permitirse siquiera aceptar así el gesto de otro. De un rey. Prometido con su mejor amiga. 

Así que Merlín bebe hasta la última gota de afecto y calor que la mano de Arturo transmite. Se tapa la nariz, cierra los ojos, y traga como si fuera alguna pócima de Gaius.

Bebe, y cuando se aleja el vaso de los labios, siente como se le inundan los pulmones, y de alguna forma, el corazón. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°


End file.
